


Undertale Fics!

by NexusTheSkeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Edge - Freeform, Eraser, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genocide, Horror, Ink, Lemon, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Nightmare, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Reboot, Red - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Shattered - Freeform, Stretch, Underfell, Undertail, blueberry, cross - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dust - Freeform, error, fell - Freeform, fresh, geno - Freeform, killer, slim - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusTheSkeleton/pseuds/NexusTheSkeleton





	1. Kustard for dessert!

Red and Edge were in the AU undertale for the time being since cross decided to rip apart the code within their game files, it's been a few weeks since they arrived. Introduced by ink they began on the wrong foot, obviously... Sans was very protective of his brother papyrus but what can you expect when faced with a very edgy and scarred version of yourself and your brother. Papyrus being the nice skelly bro he is wanted to greet his new friends and almost got himself killed, Sans had to step in and fight Red for the first time... they ended up tiring each other out so much that they pass out.

Papyrus and Edge managed to keep things civil between themselves and take care of there sleeping, brothers. They walked to the classics house and settled in. Sans and Red were both placed in Sans' bed. The taller brothers decided it would be a good idea for them to share a room and then papyrus and Edge share a room since they were both a papyrus. Making their way downstairs papyrus and Edge worked together to make sure their brothers would not engage in another fight when they awake.

**\------**

Red was the first to wake, He opened his sleepy eyes and directed his vision to the warmth in front of him. It didn't take him long at all to realize who it was and jumped up off the bed shouting, "WHAT THE FUCK!" His loud voice echoed throughout the small room waking sans up with a jolt making him smack Red in the face.

Red held onto his face in pain "mph" he mumbled under his breath "Fucking bastard..." Sans' head snapped to Red " I was going to say sorry but now I'm not, I mean you are the one who tried to kill my brother" he huffed and threw the covers off him leaving red with the covers now over him.

"Now listen here you little shit" Throws the covers off his head. Red begins again but is instantly silenced by sans placing his finger over red's mouth. "Now I'm going to stop you right there. Number one, Don't swear especially in front of my brother, Secondly Don't start fights in my AU in this world its not Kill or be Killed I do not want anything to be changed or altered I have enough of it with Frisk" Sans says with a striking tone, Red gets the memo and shuts up.

Red sighs "Look sorry for trinna kill ya bro, I'm not used to all this pacifist shit" Sans just nods and makes his way to the door, he opens it and signals for Red to follow him. They both exit Sans' room and watch there two brothers from the balcony. Edge and Pap were on the sofa watching mettaton on the TV, they could both tell that Edge was actually quite interested in this alternate universe more then they expected.

Sans smiles looking down at his brother. Edge and Papyrus clearly didn't notice the two above. "they actually seem to be getting along really well" Red nods "Yeah boss seems happy too..." Sans looks at Red a slight bit confused, "Why do you call your paps boss?" Red flinches not expecting that at all "Umm.. well he's captain of the royal guard so that's one reason I guess" Red shrugs finishing his sentence.

Red holds his head remembering all the things Edge has done, he begins to breathe heavily. Sans notices this and places a hand on Reds shoulder, "you alright bud?" Red nods closing his eyes losing his balance, Sans catches red just before he hits his head on the floor. "Whoa hey, careful there maybe you should lie down or somethin'?" Red doesn't respond so sans decided to act on his own and take Red back into what is now there shared room.

Sans places Red on the bed sitting him upright. He sits beside him, Red rests his head on Sans' shoulder sobbing. "What's up? Why the sudden outburst?" Red shakes his head not wanting to talk about it. Sans places his hand on Reds arm and starts to rub it trying to calm Red down.

Reds breathing slows to its normal pace, Sans smiles. "Better?" Red just nods in response lifting his head smiling at the skeleton in front of him. Red has a troubled look on his face, he shakes his head to get the thoughts from his brain. Red looks down towards his lap. Avoiding Sans eyes scared he would get lost in them.

Sans genuinely looks concerned for his new friend. Classic places his hand on Reds leg, "Hey Red you sure your alri-- mpph!" Red grabbed the collar of Sans jacket and gives sans a good oll smoochin'. Sans hesitates at first but after a few seconds of pondering what to do he ends up kissing back. Red soon becomes flustered as Sans pushes Red down onto the bed sliding his jacket off his shoulders.

They part from the smooch panting, "S-- Sans, I.. I need-" Sans places a finger over Reds mouth, " I know" is all Sans says before moving down to Reds neck kissing and sucking at it. Red jolts in place. He puts a hand on the back of Sans skull. Small moans and pants escape Reds mouth. Red can feel Sans smirk on his neck hearing the noises come from the skeleton under him.

"A-ah hah~" Red tilts his head back, Sans pushes Red further down onto the bed so he's lying flat. Sans pushes off Reds jacket completely and trails his hands under Reds shirt. Sans runs his hands along Reds ribs causing Red to arch his back and move his head to the side. "O-oh god~ hah hah~" He pants.

Sans continues to tease Red for as long as he can, surprisingly he wanted this to last. Sans moves one of his hands under Reds ribs and clutches his soul gently causing Red to moan rather loudly. "Shh... don't want to get caught do you?" Sans pulls away from Reds neck and tends to his soul licking and biting it.

Red moves his hand up to his mouth to suppress his moans. "Sa--Ah~ns, please... don't t-tease me I ne-eeed you mmm~" Red whines, his pants become heavier. Sans smirks at Reds begs, he puts Reds soul back where it belongs and moves his shirt up placing loving kisses on Reds scarred ribs.

Reds pants are completely audible, he whines and tosses his head from side to side wanting sans to do more. Sans notices him begin very impatient and moves a hand down to his pelvis massaging the bulge that was clearly visible. Red opens his mouth and lets his tongue loll out. His half-lidded eyes say everything about what he is feeling. "O-OH STars!..mmm~ P-please sa- ah~ ns~"

Sans smirks at Reds reaction to his touch "Your more sensitive then I thought even though you are technically me" Sans slides down Reds body pulling down Reds shorts in the process and tossing them else were, Reds rather large dick springs free from its cage hitting sans in the face, Red panics and goes to apologize but Sans' stops him with a kiss and a jerk of his hand on his glowing cock.

Sans jerks his hand slowly on Reds cock getting an instant reaction from the skeleton below him. Sans loved to hear Reds moans he also didn't know he could be so needy. "HAh~ hAH~...mmm~ M-More plea-se Ha... Ha~" Red is a complete mess already and they have only just gotten started. Sans continues to jerk Red off as he slides back down his body licking his rips on the way.

Sans looks up at Red from between his legs smirking, A playful and lustful grin spread across his face. Still jerking off Red he moves his face down to Reds glowing cock and with his tongue, he takes a long lick from the base go the tip causing Red to cry and whine. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of Reds dick, Sans leaned in once again to lick up the thicc and sticky substance.

Red shudders under Sans' touch constantly asking for more and more. Of course, Sans gives Red what he wants and puts the head of Reds throbbing cock in his mouth giving it a good succ. "AH!~ A-ah... MMmm~ Oh St-- AH~ RS!... S-sans!"

Sans couldn't lie, he loved to hear Red scream and moan his name. Sans tries to fit as much of Red as he can in his mouth as he does so he ends up gagging and choking a bit. Red was defiantly bigger then Sans had anticipated. Red tosses his head to the side covering his mouth with his hand and gripping the sheets with the other. His breath hitches when sans uses his tongue to curl under the head sending lightning strikes of pleasure though Reds body, Red arched his back in bliss.

Sans begins to succ harder and move his hand faster making Red almost lose consciousness from bliss. "Y-yes~ oh god sans...I'm so...hnnn ~ close..."

Sans takes his mouth off Reds cock with a pop, he looks too red. Red is a complete MESS, He was panting and whining at sans to keep going. "S-Sans..." he manages to say between pants, "Wha-- why did you stop?..." Sans brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it making it wet, he then proceeds to pull down letting his throbbing ecto dick spring free from its cage. He gives it a few rubs on his hand grunting and panting as he does so. Red whines watching Sans in anticipation.

"Saaaans~..." Red whines. Sans leans over placing a kiss on Reds lips, He deepens the kiss in need and Sans happily follows along with the kiss. He rubs his cock against Reds causing pleasure to surge through both of them making them moan into the heated kiss. They part from the kiss and Red grabs onto Sans' neck "Y-You ready sugar~..." Red wiggles with anticipation "just hurry up and fuck me." Sans smirks widely and thrusts in rough making Red Scream and throws his head back violently. "SANS!!~ H-HOLY SHIT!~" Sans closes his eyes at the feeling of being inside Red, he puts a hand over Reds mouth. "S-shhh, Quiet down sugar there only downstairs" Red whines with eyes half-lidded with pleasure. "p-please... ah~ move, hurry up...~" Sans chuckles and starts to slowly thrust into Red. "HNnN... hah~ Sans please~ f-- AH~ sTeR~" Sans does as Red says and speeds up his pace beginning to grunt and pant.

"AH,~ yeeeess... mmm~ ha~ hah~" Sans was surprised at how vocal Red was considering he wasn't much himself. Sans grabs onto Reds legs and bends them back towards Red this allows Sans to go deeper into Red. "AHH~ O-OH SANS... RIGHT THERE FFFFFFFUUUCK YESSS!!~" He screams out overwhelmed by pleasure.

Sans proceeds to slam into Red with no remorse, Red somehow turns into more of a mess then he already is. At this point, Sans no longer cares if the boys downstairs hear them.

Red arches his back and grabs at the pillow behind his head with both hands, his head tossed to the side. His pants and moans become louder and louder as he gets closer to his climax. "SANS~ I'm close...I'm close~ I'm sooo hnnnaaahh~ clossee...hah.. hah"

Sans leaned down to Red and gave him a kiss before whispering "Go on sugar~ Cum..." Sans began to grunt each time he thrust into Red. Soon enough red reached his limit and came with a scream of pleasure.

"S-SHIT SANS OH GOD AHHH!~" Red starts to squirm underneath Sans as he carries on thrusting into him becoming overstimulated. Red loved this.

"M-mm Red... I'm close... so close" Sans grunts become louder and louder until he finally realises into Red. Red lets out another moan as he tightens around Sans his blue cum leaking from Red. Sans squeezed his eyes shut as he cums hard into Red. "Y-your... squeezing me so tight sugar~"

He thrusts in a few more times before pulling out, he and Red were both a panting mess, they loved every minute they had just spent together. Sans rolls over and lies next to Red in his bed. "T-That was... Amazing" Red pants, Sans simply nods and turns to face him. "Y-Yeah... it was..." He places a kiss on Reds lips and pulls him in for a hug, they shuffle under the covers to get some rest. Soon after they fall asleep.

**\----**

The boys downstairs near enough herd everything that happened that morning, Edge wanted to go up and tell them to be quiet but Papyrus managed to convince him to stay downstairs on the sofa with him watching Mettatons new show. They talked about it for some time but the Sans' upstairs could not help themselves but interrupt their nice conversation.

Pappy could see that Edge had had enough and got up to barge in on them having sex but papyrus grabbed Edge from behind and hugged him close trying his best to give Edge a reason not to go up and disturb them. Edge tried his best to fight back against Papyrus, he turned round to face him this face engulfed in anger, Pap grabbed Edges face and pulled it down so they were at the same hight.

Papyrus then did something that Edge would never have expected from the innocent skeleton he was in front of, He... he kissed him.


	2. A Dot Of Black In A World Of White

Ink floated around the doodle sphere painting on an empty canvas. Ink hated white spaces, even the littlest of colours made him happy that something 'lived' on the surface. Ink protected the AUs as much as he could whenever he was around.

He jolted when he heard a tear within the masses of amounts of AUs, he quickly floated over to the torn piece of paper hanging by a coiled up string that leads to Nowhere.

He felt anger begin to build up inside as a quick and short thought shot through his mind, the only one that could be capable of this at this time in the day would be non-other than the Glitch himself, Error.

\----

Error smiled as the termination of a horrid glitch of an AU was about to be ripped from the fabric of time and space, Underlust. Error hated this AU with a passion, their need for Sex, the lust they had he couldn't understand.

Then again he didn't understand much of anything really. His thoughts and emotions were all mixed up into one big ball that he would suppress day after day showing no remorse for what he did or what he was doing.

He had Lust, the Sans of this Alternate Universe Strung up, his brother had already been dusted and the 'Sans'. No. The abomination of a 'Sans' wept as be saw his Timeline get shredded beneath him.

Lust called out to Error "Why! Why are you doing this?!" Error just laughed at the skeleton in front of him ready to dust at any second.  **"BeEcaUse GliTcHes liKe YoU shOulDn't EXisT"** with a simple tug of his sapphire sting lust yelled in pain, along with his universe he was about to be destroyed.

By the time Ink got there it was already too late, he hesitated when entering and it cost Underlust there lives. Ink rant at Error and tackled him to the ground, they began to fight like it was a daily routine by now.

 **"WhY aRE yOu HerE** **SquID** **? CoMe To stoP wHat** **I** **HaVe alReAdy deStroYeD"** Ink stopped for a moment to take in the empty wasteland of an AU Underlust had become. For a brief moment, they stopped fighting just to... talk?

"Why do you do this?" Ink tilted his head in confusion looking at the other.  **"THis AU wAs NoThINg bUt An aBomInatiOn. JuSt. LiKe. YOu."**  Ink shook his head in disbelief. "Your lying" Inks expression had become emotionless. Error stepped back away from the battleground slightly scared.

"What wrong... is the destroyer of universe's scared?" Ink started to walk to Error. "Now tell me... Why do you really do this?" Ink grabbed Error by the collar of his jacket.  **"DONT TOUCH ME"** Error yelled stringing Ink up catching him off guard. Ink managed to grab one of his vials and drank it just to feel emotion again. "Error why do you really do this?" Ink looked sad to see his enemy in distress for some odd reason Error decided to tell him why.

 **"...I-- I juSt WanT AttEntIon. I waNt..."** Error let's Ink down from his strings, he steps forward and walks to Error. The glitched-out skeleton turns away from Ink not wanting him to see the state he was in.

Ink smiled and placed a hand on Errors shoulder, he jolted not used to being touched by anyone. It seemed like he was touch starved besides the fact he doesn't like to be touched due to his hapnophobia. He turned his head to Ink, tears pricked in his eye sockets and a faint yellow blush flushed across his face, the destroyer of AUs was... was crying?

"Want is it you want Error?" Ink saying his name sent shivers down his spine. He looks to ink slightly tilting his head down due to the height difference.

 **"I--** **I** **want...you"**  Ink staired at Error in shock, did... did he just say he wanted ink? Ink didn't quite understand what Error meant when he said that he wanted Ink. He looked at him confused seeing the embarrassed and flustered face of Error.  **"NeVer mInd... foRgeT iT"**  it took a while for Ink to figure out what Error meant, Inks expression changed when he figured it out, he blushed a hue of colours while reaching out to Error. "No... I won't forget it" Error turned to anger in his eyes.

 **"DROP IT INK"**  his voice echoed in the void that was Underlust. "NO I WON'T" he shouted back, Error was taken back by Ink raising his voice this close to him. It didn't take long for Ink to act on his actions and grab Error by the collar of his jacket bringing him close to his face, they were inches apart. Error flushed a bright yellow and flinched leaning back away from Inks touch. Inks eyes were red with anger but he soon calmed down, he let go of errors jacket. "Why?" Error stood there in confusion. " **WhAt** **?"**.

"Don't act dumb Error, you know exactly what I mean" Error bore his teeth growling at ink.  **"** **You're** **always**   **so nieve how** **could** **you know!"**  Ink frowned gripping his paintbrush tight before throwing it else were. Error got into a fighting stance but was soon tacked and pinned to the ground. "You are going to tell me why!" Errors eyes grew wide when he was suddenly tacked by the guardian.  **"I** **don't** **need to** **explain** **myself to you!"** Ink just growled, he was getting very annoyed and impatient.

Error glitched more than normal due to 'human' contact, he closed his eyes and turned his head away from Ink refusing to tell him anything. "Why do you have to be so god damn awkward!!" Error didn't respond. Inks face scrunched up and bore his teeth wanting to get a response outta him and he was willing to do anything to get that response.

With one big deep breath ink moved errors hands above his head and held them there with one hand, with his other hand he moved errors face to look at him. Both him and error flushed different colours of blush as ink leaned down and kissed the destroyer of worlds.

Errors eyes went wide as he crashed blue screening. A Windows error sound could be heard as Ink brakes the kiss and looks down to an extremely flushed and crashed error. He smirked tracing his fingertips across his face. It took some time for error to recover from his crash, from this position he looked so venerable and dare ink to say it, submissive. Ink knew what error meant earlier and was going to give error exactly want he wanted, attention.

Ink traced his hand down errors face to his neck gently rubbing, he leans down and leaves soft kisses all over his face telling Error to calm down. Error breath speeds up as he begins to pant, ink kisses down his chin and begins to kiss at his neck, The Destroyer Glitches out uncontrollably as he lets out a pathetic moan. Ink licked up Errors neck making him jolt and struggle against Inks grip. 

His lick leaves rainbow coloured Drool on his neck. Feeling dangerous he bites down hard on Errors neck to Inks delight he arches his back groaning. Ink then licked and sucked on His neck giving him a love bite claiming the destroyer, who would have thought the Creator would want to claim the Destroyer. He found so much pleasure in Errors moans out, they were like music to his ears.

Bringing his face up from Errors neck he saw how much of a mess he was, panting and flushed with a golden blush, they haven't even gotten started "Look at you Error... A mess~" Errors' eyes were hazed with lust, hearts appeared in the lights. Ink saw how visibly turned on he was. Grinning ink moved Errors' hands higher and straddled his lap. Ink gives him a kiss rocking his hips back and forth on his semi-hard bulge.

 **"Mmphh~... Ink~"**  Error panted and moaned rolling his hips to meet inks'. Ink too started to moan out, he was already hard at this point and wanted more. ink bit his lip as he moaned, error struggles against ink but to his surprise ink was stronger then he had anticipated.

Ink and error panted, they wanted each other so badly and ink was going to do anything to get what he wanted. He gets off of error realising his hands trailing his own down errors body to his crotch. Snaking his hands under his shorts and boxers, Ink was shocked with what he found and smirked. "Three huh?... creative~"

Error covered his face letting out a breathy moan as ink started to rub the length of his three cocks.  **"That-- that feels s-so good~"** ink hummed at errors reaction hoping to get more out of him the more he did it. Eventually, he pulled down Error's shorts and boxers flinging them else were. Ink bent down and faced Error's dicks licking and sucking at them.

He started to bob his head on two of his cocks jerking off the other one. Soon enough Error was a moaning  _mess_ and ink Loved it! He moaned out his name over and over as he came close to his climax. Ink was looking up at Error as he was sucking him off, Error swore just by looking at ink like that it was enough to make him cum.

 **"Ah~** **I-ink** **... I'm"**  ink didn't even let him finish his sentence and started to suck and jerk Error off fast, with a loud moan cums down inks throat. Swallowing as much as he can ink lifted his head off with a pop licking his lips. "You taste so good~" ink cooed as Error still lay there breathless. Taking in the sight before him ink started to undress as well as taking off the rest of the clothes that Error has on. he stared in awe at the glitch before him in a state of bliss and lust. Slowly, ink crawled back on top of Error and kissed him, he slowly started to jerk himself off. Error kisses back needly wanting to get to the point already.

 **"Ink... p-please"**  Error whined and wrapped his arms around inks neck pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper, Ink hums through the kiss and slowly pokes the tip of his dick against Errors entrance. He pushes in slowly entering all the way in. Braking the kiss Error throws his head back moaning loudly scratching and grabbing at inks ribs.  **"I-INK A-AH~"** Ink grunts and moans waiting for Error to get used to his size before moving anymore, seeing Error like this made ink smirk. 

He gently started to thrust in and out of Error with bouncy movements, then he had an idea. Stopping his thrusts he heard Error whine and moan, ink lifted his hand to Errors eye sockets and pulled out his strings wrapping Errors hands in them and pinning them above his head so he couldn't move them. He tugged lightly at the strings tightening them, this made Error moan and Ink smirk at his reaction. 'Kinky shit' he thought starting to thrust slowly again.

Error closes his eyes and moans softly to begin with, as ink begins to speed up Errors moans get louder and more high pitched.  **"ah~... ah~ Ah"**  Ink was honestly shocked by Errors reactions but he fucking loved it. "Look-- look at you Error~" ink chuckled and groaned, Error looked up to ink his face bright yellow, tongues out and moaning underneath Ink.  **"I-Ink~.. F-- Ah~ ster..."**  Ink listens to Errors pleads and goes faster.

Error arched his back moaning Inks name loudly, Ink bit his lip and started to thrust harder going as deep as he could into Error with each thrust. He screamed in pleasure arching his back, his body started to tremble as Error got close to his orgasm.  **"INK! Y-Yeees~..."** He panted heavily.  **"I'm-- Ah~ I'm gonna c-um..."**  Ink smirked, he pulled on the stings around Errors wrists and used his spare hand to jerk Error off. Within a few moments Error practically screamed in pleasure as he came hard on Inks' hand, his walls tightened around Inks cock. He grunted loudly thrusting in as deep as he could go before cumming hard inside of Error.

Both Ink and Error panted heavily as they both came down from there orgasm, Ink leaned down kissing Error on the forehead and untieing his wrists. "Feel better~" he whispered into Errors, he simply nodded too out of breath to talk. Ink pulled out letting out a breathy moan. "Who would of know you would be such a sub~" Error shot a look at Ink  **"** **I'll** **... i'll get you** **next** **time don't you worry~"**

He sat up rubbing his wrists, he didn't expect himself to love being tied up with his own stings. They both looked around looking for there lost clothes, they weren't far so it didn't take them long to find them. Getting up was a little problem for Error but he managed to do it with a little help. "Till next time you kinky little Glitch~" Error glared at Ink and he just laughed  **"your one** **to talk** **about being little...shorty~"**  he winked.

 **"For helping me** **I** **guess** **I** **could leave the AU alone..."**  Error pit a hand to his chin thinking "That's so nice of you Err--"  **"on second thought!"** "ERROR!!" "Okay okay," he raised his arms in defence.  **"** **I'll** **leave it be...** **I** **have** **to** **get** **cleaned up** **always** **"**  he soon became flustered once again feeling the cum drip down his leg. Ink smiled and waved to Error giving him a quick kiss before he leaves to the Anti Void.

All Ink had to do now was fix what was damaged...

\----

The monsters that remained in underlust were genuinely shocked by the performance of the Creator and the Destroyer. Some placed bets on who would top... nearly all of then lost their bets.

Sans or Lust, on the other hand, ran to ink to ask for his brother back, ink sighed. "I'm going to have reset your timeline..." Lust nodded "Thank you!" Is all Lust managed to say before his timeline was reset and back to normal.

Ink left Underlust signing happily, looking down at his feet as he entered the doodle sphere, something caught his eye on his chest. Taking off the sash of viles he looked through them... the one he had taken, oh fuck...

 


	3. A Reboot After an Erase

Reboot wondered the Astro plain that was the anti void in search of Eraser, he wanted to see him about something and Eraser sure as hell wanted to see Reboot. He twirled around lulling a song to himself minding his own business as he searched the AUs for his 'frenemy'.

He heard a familiar sound of a portal opening and warping any sound from the two exits that it connected. A figure stepped through, Reboot turned to face the figure only to be engulfed in grief and worry. It was Marvel.

Reboot was scared of Marvel, but the reason to why he was there was unclear, Marvel never came to visit him unless he wanted something. Reboot dreads to find out what he wants.

\-----

Reboot stepped back slowly hoping he wasn't noticed by the taller skeleton located only a few feet away from him, as Marvel turned to inspect the surroundings he spotted Reboot and started to walk over to him.

Reboot couldn't stand Marvel and turned to slowly walk away only to be greeted with another set of footsteps following behind him, quickening his pace into a little trot Marvel started to sprint towards Reboot, The tapping of his feet got closer and close as Reboot started to run.

Marvel got closer and closer until Reboot braised for some sort of impact only to see Eraser jump through a portal and tackle Marvel far into the anti void. The two cursed on impact due to the hard floor and got up ready to fight each other.

Reboot didn't want that, he hated to fight, hated to see people fight. He quickly ran and stood with his arms out in the middle of them both facing Marvel. "Enough!" Eraser smiled at Reboot happy that his little friend came to his rescue.

Marvel chuckled and stepped forward lifting up Reboot's face with his hand making him look up at him. "How adorable~" he purrs, his eyes were lidded as looked at Reboot with want, Eraser was having none of that and separated the two only to by kick Marvel away and open a portal to his home.

Reboot turns to Eraser in shock "Why would you kick him?!" Eraser panted and looked to Reboot through the scruff of his hoodie which had been messed up during the tackle. "Because Boots... he would have tried to fuck you"

Reboot stood there in disbelief "n-no he wouldn't...he's not that type of monster!" Eraser puts a hand in Reboots shoulder "Boots he was in heat that's why he's after you" Reboot clutched his chest, Eraser didn't say he was in the heat but it seems like it was effecting Reboot so he moved away only to get pulled back by him.

Reboot dragged Eraser into his house and sat him down on the couch bending over to look him in the eyes. "You're in the heat you aren't you" Eraser didn't want to admit it but he was, he looked up to Reboot meeting his eyes and getting lost in then, he could see the circuit patterns and glows behind his eye lights and watched how they glowed and shined dazzling him.

Reboot flushed slightly seeing Eraser stare at him, he knew Eraser was in heat and wanted to help him but how? He has never had to deal with heat before. Because of himself being an Out-Code he doesn't get them that often and if he does they are short and not very powerful but he knew what they were.

Eraser started to feel dizzy and averted his eyes from Reboots, the heat had hit him hard making him need to lean back on his sofa covering his face with his arm trying not to look at Reboot. He had to do something Reboot couldn't just let Eraser suffer in silence.

He took a deep breath and got on his knees between Erasers legs and unzipped Erasers trousers as quietly as he could, Eraser heard the zipper and peaked to were Reboot was but to find he wasn't here, he looked around before looking down, he gasped and pulls away bringing his legs up on the sofa.

"BOOTS! WHAT THE HELL!" Reboot looked like a told off child "I-I wanted to help..." Eraser eased off and rubbed the back or Reboots head "You know you don't need to right? I will be fine. I will just have to put up with it like all the other times I've been in heat" Reboot whined and Eraser looked at him confused.

"B-but I wanted to help..." Eraser couldn't help but 'aww' at Reboot, he did look adorable like that. It was so hot to see him between his legs... Eraser shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. He is a friend, he is a friend... he is a... friend, just a friend nothing else.

Eraser eventually put his legs back down and looked at Reboot. "Look Boots you don't need to do this for me" Reboot looked frustrated and slightly annoyed, he pouted "Rasy I want to... let me help you, you saved me after all" Eraser didn't know what to say, Reboot was practically begging to suck his dick.

Eraser eventually lay back on the sofa resting his head in the top looking up, he sighed "okay fine..." Reboot smiled and continues to pull off Erasers trousers and then his boxers making his cock spring up and almost hit Reboot in the face. Reboot gasped and stared at it for a bit before putting his hand on the base making Eraser jolt and look down at him.

Reboot slowly started to move his hand up and down on his cock jerking him off, Eraser couldn't help but bite his lip and groan. He took deep breaths in and out calming himself, he was calm for a few seconds of this until Reboot put the tip of Erasers dick in his mouth. Eraser gasped and moaned from the warmth of Reboots mouth he couldn't help but thrust into Reboots mouth once before realising what he did. "S-sorry Boots"

Reboot gagged slightly, he looked up at Eraser and smiled at him. Hs started to suck and lightly bob his head on Erasers cock Loving the taste. Eraser leaned his head back on the sofa and moaned out loud, he gently rubbed the back of Reboots head this made Reboot hum sending vibrations down Erasers cock making him gasp.

Reboot eventually got more confident and started to take more of Erasers cock making him moan loudly and hang his tongue out of his mouth in pleasure. "Y-you're doing so good~" he praised Reboot and he hummed in response looking up to meet Erasers eyes. He comes back up to suck on the tip before taking more and more of Erasers cock almost deep throating him.

Eraser curled around Reboot as he came close, his heat had made him hypersensitive and with Reboot doing such a good job he was close quick. He panted heavily and moaned squeezing his eyes shut. "B-boots~ Aahh y-yess just like that~ ...oh f-fuck!~"

Reboot bobbed his head faster, Eraser had expected Reboot to pull off but he didn't he just kept going. "B-Boots I'm-I'm... AhH~ A-about to ah, mm, hah.. c-cUm!~" Eraser gripped at Reboots head and leaned over him, Eraser's panting started to get heavier and heavier as he came closer to his climax.

"B-BOoTs!~ AaaAAHhhH!~" Eraser came into Reboots mouth he swallowed Erasers cum and used his tongues to lap up what he didn't get. Reboot hummed as he popped off his dick and looked up at Eraser nuzzling it looking up innocently.

"Did that feel good~" Reboots eyes were hazed over with lust, it was for sure visible and Eraser soon notice it. He slowly nods making eye contact and lifting reboots head up with his hand and pulling him in for a kiss, Reboot hums and moans into the kiss, as he gets up from the floor he straddles erasers hips and grinds against him. Eraser practically pulls off Reboots clothes, Reboot helps him takes off his own and Erasers clothes while they start to make out.

Eraser was the first to break it, he kissed down his neck and biting him, Reboot let out a yelp as well as a moan in response to the bite holding his head there wanting him to bite harder which he does. Eraser ends up drawing blood, Reboots eyes rolled back and tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.

Eraser licked and kissed the bite going down to kiss and suck on his ribs gripping Reboots hips and moves them against his gently grinding against each other. Slowly Reboots Ecto formed and Eraser stared at him in awe, he was so beautiful. Eraser took Reboots dick in his hand and softly jerks it.

He gasped and moaned from the touches thrusting into Erasers hand. Eraser saw the look on his face and was awestruck by it, he looked so cute and hot like that he couldn't wait any longer. He let go of Reboots cock and lifted him up so his dick was positioned at Reboots entrance.

Reboot whined wanting to be fucked now but this would be his first time so he had to speak up. "P-please be gentle E-Eraser..." Eraser nodded, he was getting turned on by Reboots adorableness. "Of course~ I would never hurt you~"

With that Eraser slowly lowers Reboot onto his dick, the smaller whined and hissed slightly in pain as the tip entered him, a little yelp and some tears escaped him but Eraser comforted him by stroking his back and whispering sweet things. Reboot soon adjusted, he gripped Erasers hands and lowered himself further down onto his dick letting out a little moan.

A minute or two passed and Eraser was kissing all over Reboots face to calm him down and help him relax, Once he did adjust he giggles at the fuss he was getting and it seemed like he would stop giving him love. To make him stop Reboot gently rolled his hips and moaned softly catching Eraser off guard. His eye lights turning to exclamation marks as he gasped and let out a breathy moan "o-oh fuck~"

Eraser was already panting into Reboots neck, he eyes his neck wanting to bite down again, he wanted to mark him as much as he could tonight so that Marvel knew not to mess with Reboot or Eraser will kick his ass.

Reboot bit his lip and continued to roll his hips gently. "A-ahh~ Racy~" Eraser was struggling to hold back, he wanted to fuck Reboot into the sofa. He leaned his head back and rested against the back of the sofa.

Eventually, Reboot started to bounce softly on Erasers cock, that's when he snapped. He turns and pushes Reboot down onto his back and pants looking down at him almost going feral, Reboot let out a little squeak and looked up at Eraser slightly confused.

Eraser then started to thrust into Reboot at a medium pace humming and groaning while Reboot arches his back slightly and grips at the sofa, it felt so good nothing he has ever felt before when he pleasures himself.

"R-RACY!~" A loud moan erupted from the skeleton under Eraser, his moans sent him wild and encouraged him to pick up the pace now thrusting at a fast speed. It felt so good to finally be able to rid of his heat, and with non-other then Reboot. The one he loved...

Reboot's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Eraser pounded into him like his life depended on it, he has tears and drool was dripping down his face from all the pleasure. It didn't take Reboot much longer to scream in bliss and with no warning at all cum squeezing down on Eraser's cock hugging him tightly.

Eraser threw his head back and groaned loudly as he felt Reboot cum, he looked back down at Reboot and saw the tears in his eyes. Gently he kisses them away and slowed down a bit to ride off his orgasm after a few seconds Reboot broke the silence. "P-please~... Don't s-stop~"

Eraser didn't have to be told twice. Soon he started to thrust back into Reboot at the same pace he was before, Eraser lifted up Reboots legs so he could thrust deeper into him making him scream in pure bliss, Reboots eyes went slightly hazy when Eraser hit his prostate. His insides twitched around the tallers cock and could tell he had found it by the way Reboot arched his back off the sofa.

The overstimulation felt really good to Reboot, so much so that he felt a second orgasm building up rapidly inside him as Eraser continues to pound into Reboot not satisfied just yet.

Both parties started to pant extremely heavily finding it hard to catch their breath, Eraser gripped at Reboots thighs squishing the ecto in his hands and feeling how smooth and gentle it was. He bit his lip and rolled his head back just a bit looking up at the ceiling edging closer and closer to his end.

Reboot gripped onto a pillow that was placed just behind his head and looked up at Eraser, he was close, so god damn close. "O-OH StARss!! YESss RIghT tHErrree!!" On one hand Eraser looked down in disbelief that Reboot was being so loud and needy, but on the other hand, he fucking loved it and it only turned him on more.

They both made eye contact and Eraser leaned down and started to kiss Reboot sloppily, they couldn't keep up with each other. The room was filled with ecto slapping ecto and moans coming from the two participants.

Reboot soon gripped onto Erasers shoulders and held him closer as he was about to orgasm, he felt it build up and up until. It snapped. He came with a LOUD moan as his second orgasm ripped through him making him sensitive to any other pleasure he then felt, his whole body quiver and shook from the intense orgasm. Reboots inside had clamped down on Erasers dick causing him to let out a loud groan of himself and thrust deep inside of Reboot cumming hard and a lot.

They stayed there panting and looking down at one another in basking in the afterglow. Slowly Eraser leaned down once again and kisses Reboot which he in return kissed him back, slowly this turned into a heated make-out session and it sure as hell didn't help them catch their non-existent breath.

"T-that" he panted "was.. Amazing~" Eraser purred leaning into Reboots neck and pressing light and loving kisses all over it making Reboot sigh calming down. "Y-yeah... it was~" Reboot closed his eyes completely exhausted and worn out by the ride Eraser just gave him.

After they had calmed down and given each other loads of kissed and love Eraser pulled out with a groan and teleports than to his bedroom, where he placed Reboot on the bed and covered him in the duvet and got in next to him.

It wasn't long before Reboot snuggled up to Eraser and wrapped his arms around his neck while the taller skeleton wrapped his own round Reboots waist bringing them closer to his body.

"Feel better?" Reboot questioned looking at Eraser and examining his expressions making sure he was alright. "Yea... thank you Boots~" He pulled Reboot in for one last kiss before he drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

"Sweetdreams my little glitch~" Eraser gave Reboot a little kiss on the head before softly drifting off into his own world of sleep.

\-----

Marvel was beyond pissed at Eraser and was sure to have his revenge one day. He had followed Eraser and Reboot home and heard there little 'session'.

He growled to himself and huffed opening up a portal to another AU.

There are plenty of others he could have some 'fun' with...


End file.
